Murfy's Law
Murfy's Law is a HTFF episode. Plot A school bus parks outside a museum. Lumpy leads an excited group of students into the building as part of a field trip. Murfy tries to keep up with the class but trips on the steps. She is met by Zet, who points to a sign forbidding entry to bandaged people. He then points Murfy off the premises. Nimy shortly sees a saddened Murfy sitting by the museum steps. She is noticeably bitter to the policy Zet made and vows to get Murfy into the museum. The two spot Senior hauling a sarcophagus to one of the doors, only to get scared away when a bug gets on his nose. Taking advantage of this distraction, Nimy carefully slips a sleeping Wrappy out of the sarcophagus and gets Murfy to lay in it. Meanwhile inside the museum, Lumpy stares at a Romanesque statue, leaving his students unattended. Squabbles photographs a stuffed horse, until Cuddles and Toothy ride on its back. Zet yells at them, at which point the latter two make a run for it while Squabbles is tackled. Cuddles climbs on a large sphere resembling Earth. Toothy watches in amazement, briefly puzzled to see Jynx moving far to the side. Nimy positions the sarcophagus in place, but it closes and traps Murfy inside. At this time, Zet angrilly consults Lumpy while grabbing a beaten-up Squabbles by the ear. Lumpy too accuses Squabbles of a crime he didn't do and tells him to stand in the corner, where Jynx is standing. Lumpy makes his way to the sarcophagus Nimy tries to open. Lumpy does the job for her, only to mistake Murfy for a mummy. He screams, causing the sarcophagus to close down on her head. Nimy chases a panicking Lumpy in an attempt to calm him down. But he takes one of her books and tosses it. He accidentally causes the Earth sphere to roll, leading to the flattening of Cuddles and Toothy. Jynx moves to Squabbles' left side, moments before the sphere crashes into a wall, splits in half, and crushes the latter. Back at the front entrance, Zet stops Wrappy, thinking he is a bandaged person, and as a result gets turned to stone. Later, Lumpy stares at Zet, seeing him as another statue. Nimy, on the other hand, manages to glue the Earth sphere back together. Jynx, assisting her, takes a few steps back. The halves come undone and she gets crushed. Deaths #Murfy's head is crushed by the sarcophagus door. #Cuddles and Toothy are flattened by the Earth sphere. #Squabbles is crushed by one of the sphere's halves. #Zet is turned to stone by Wrappy. #Nimy dies the same way as Squabbles. Trivia *Murfy is the first to die, even being a starring character. *This marks Nimy's first death. *The title references Murphy's Law, a saying in which "anything that can go wrong will go wrong". This could explain Jynx's presence in the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 105 episodes